Bands
These are known Houston bands, past & present. Solo Artists, Rap/Hip-Hop acts, and DJs have their own sections to help avoid confusion. *Bands beginning with The are listed as Band Name, The. *Bands whose names begin A ____ are listed under the first letter of the second word, e.g. A Thousand Cranes is listed under T. *If you add something to this list, please make sure to add it to The Big List. A *About This Product *Adlai *Air Castle Mystery Solved *Alkari *All At Sea *American Fangs *American Heist, The *American Sharks *Avenger *Awake B *B. *Baby Showers *Bad Mutha Goose *Balaclavas *Barstool Forest *Bayou Monster *Before There Was Rosalyn *.belville *Big Black Spiders *A Bird's Eye View *Black Black Gold *Black Congress *Black Leather Jesus *Blackmarket Syndicate, The *Blades *Blaggards, The *Bloody Hammer *Born Liars, The *Bottom Four, The *Brave As Men *Bright Men Of Learning *Bring Back The Guns *Buffalo Bayou *Buxton *By The End Of Tonight C *Caleb Fraid *Caprolites, The *Cardinal Rise, The *Cavernous *Chango Man *Channel K *Chelsea Hotel *Church Of Philadelphia, The *Clouseaux *Co-Pilot *Cody Adams & The Hurricanes *Colores En Espiral *Come See My Dead Person *Convair *Cop Warmth *Corners *Cosmic Sound *A Country Burial *Courage Sleeps *Culturcide D *D.R.U.M. *A Damp TV *Dannuerysm *Dannzig *Darwin's Finches *Davey Crockett *Dead Horse *Dead Roses *Death By Texas *Deep Ella *Depths & The Dauntless *deSangre *Desconocidos *A Devil Amongst Traitors *Dining With Cannibals *Direkt *Dollyrockers *Down & Dirties, The *A Dream Asleep *Dresden 45 *Dubtex *Duncan, Johnson & The Gentlemen *Dupree E *Eldridge *Electric Attitude *Elephant Face *Ellypseas... *Energy, The *Examples, The *Eyes Like Lions F *Factory Party, The *Fake Believe *Failed Attempt, The *Fatal Flying Guilloteens, The *Featherface *Female Demand *Fever Tree *Fingers Crossed *Finnegan *Fired For Walking *Fiskadoro *Fist Of Kong *Five Dollar Friend *Flamin' Hellcats, The *Flat Earth *Floorbound *Flowers To Hide *Flying Fish Sailors, The *Fondue Monks *Football, Etc. *For Those Who Die *Forests *Framework *Frants *Freddie Ghonerea & The Gunz *Free Radicals *Freedom $old *Frustrated Dissector *Future Blondes G *Georgia's Horse *Ghormeh Sabzi *Ghost Machine, The *Ghost Mountain *Ghost Town Electric *Giant Battle Monster *Giant Princess *Glasnost *God's Temple Of Family Deliverance *Golden Arrow Holy Face *Golden Axe *Golden Cities *Golden Snakes *Gold Sounds, The *Good Guys, The *Goods, The *Grandfather Child *GTRS H * *Hamamatsu Tom & The Bareback Hell Stallions Band *Handsomes, The *Harborside *Hates, The *Hearts Of Animals *Heavy Roach Activity H.R.A. *Hell City Kings *Heroine Stereo *Hollywood Black *Holy Fiction *Holy Hand Grenades, The *Holy Wols *Homopolice, The *Horders *Horse *Hospital *Houston Funk Factory *Hue Man *Hungry Villagers *Hyperspeed Megaship I *I-Gents, The *I Am Mesmer *Idol Hand *Indian Jewelry *Inner Lights *Insect Warfare *Insert Name Here *In The Pouring Rain J *Jah Rühl *Jambolism *Jandek *Japanic *Jonbenét, The *Jonny Nero Action Hero *Jonx, The *Josiah Gabriel *Journey Agents *Jracula *Jud Johnson Band *Jude/Ross *Judys, The *Julys, The *Junior Prom K *Kai/Ros *Keaton Branch & The Figure Eight *Kennedy Bakery *Kill The Theory *Kimonos *Knight Mare *Krumwell L *Lance & The Pants *Landshark *Last Place You Look, The *A Last Prayer *Latch Key Kids *Lazlo *Lenny Briscoe *Les Veines *Light Parade *Limb *Linus Pauling Quartet, The *Liquid Casing *Liquid Kitchen, The *Lisa's Sons *Listen Listen *Literary Greats, The *Living Shred *Los Skarnales *Love Field *Luxurata M *Mahas, The *Manichean, The *Mansion *Marry Me *Matchlocks, The *Mathletes, The *Matinee, The *Matty & Mossy *Mazra *McKenzies, The *Mechanical Boy *Mermaids Of Jerusalem, The *Metavenge *Methods, The *Michael Kingkaid & The Black Power *Midmir *Million Year Dance *Mirm *Miss Leslie & Her Juke Jointers *Molotov Compromise *Monocerous *Monocles, The *Morgue City *Motion Turns It On *Muhammad Ali *My Milky Way Arms *Mydolls, The N *Nautical Mile, The *Nectarine *Neon Collars *News On The March *Nikki Texas *No Resistance *No Talk *Novox O *O, Pioneers!!! *Obama Nation *Obsolete August *Octanes, The *Oltre La Morte *Omotai *On My Side *Opie Hendrix & The Texas Tallboys *Oracle Hysterical, The *Orange Is In *Organ Failure *Otenki *Otherside, The *Over Sea Under Stone *Owl Witch *Ozeal P *P.L.F. *Pale *Paloma *Papermoons *Pain Teens, The *Paris Falls *Paula May *Peekaboo Theory *Penny Royal *Perfect Disease *Phlegmatics, The *Piano Vines *Pinche Gringos *Picture Book *Prairie Cadets Q *Quarantines *Quiet Type, The R *R.A.V., The *Ragged Hearts *Raging Apathy *Rapeworm *Reckless Endeavor *Red Line, The *Reservations For Two *Rhinestone Fargus *Ride Home, The *Riff Tiffs, The *Right, The *Rocketshipajax *Rocrament *Roky Moon & Bolt *Row Zero *Runaway Sun *Rusted Shut *Ryan Scroggins & The Trenchtown Texans S *Sad Gorilla *Sanctus Bellum *Satin Hooks *Scale The Summit *Scattered Pages, The *Searching For Signal *Secret Prostitutes, The *Serum Fantis *Sew What *Sharks & Sailors *Shining Sex *Side Arms *Sideshow Tramps *sIngs *Skeleton Dick *skyblue72 *Slow Motion Rider *Small Sounds, The *Smoky Mountain *Snakecharmers, The *Something Fierce *Somosuno *Southern Backtones *Spain Colored Orange *Springfield Riots *Stadium *Sugar Shack *Sugarball Express *Suspects, The *Sweet Life, The *Swervy & The Nutsacks T *Takes, The *Tambersauro *Tax The Wolf *Tchrite *Teenage Kicks *Tempest, The *//TENSE// *Tha Fuckin' Transmissions *Thee Armada *This Year's Tiger *Thou Shalt Not Kill... Except *A Thousand Cranes *Tigermilks, The *Tigerparty *together. We Are Instruments *Tontons, The *Trian Woodburns, The *Trills *Twisted Wires *Two Star Symphony *Tyagaraja U *U.Y.U.S. *Ultramagg *Umbrella Man, The *Uprise Of The Fallen *Useful Information V *Vaarg *Vatos Locos *Venomous Maximus *VerseCity *Vicarious Me *Virgin White *Voidmate W *Wails *Wall With One Side *Warbler Pl *Watermarks, The *Wayside Drive *We Are Halffnelson *We Both Know *We Monumental *We'rewolves *We Were Promised Guns *Weird Party *Welfare Mothers *Westbound *Western Civilization, The *Western Standards *Who Shot Mr. Burns *Wicked Poseur *Wiggins, The *Wild Moccasins *Windsor Drive *Winter Wallace *Without A Face *Wolf Explosion *Woozyhelmet *A Word To The Suffering *World's Most Dangerous *Wols *WretchedU *Wrong Ones, The X Y *Yoko Mono *Young Girls *Young Mammals *Yppah Z *Zap Em Dead Bartholomew *Zatouchi *Zipperneck *ZZ Top # *10th Gräde Cütie *2 Dollar Sound *30footFALL *4Element *47 Miles Of Barbed Wire *50/50 *500 Megatons Of Boogie *71's, The *98 In The Shade Category:Bands Category:Active Bands Category:Inactive Bands